The International Society of Zinc Biology (ISZB) was founded in 2007, as a nonprofit organization. Our fundamental goal is to bring together scientists from diverse fields with common interest in the structural, biochemical, genetic, physiological and medical aspects of zinc biology. Membership is open to individuals from any nation. Our Society is a consensus-based organization that strongly encourages exchange of information and ideas among zinc researchers. To that aim, the ISZB has organized and supported one of a kind biennial international conferences (ISZBC) dating back to 2008. Work at these meetings has shown that fundamental mechanisms of zinc biology are of critical relevance to understanding health and disease across a broad spectrum that includes but is not limited to cancer, immunology, neurology, as well as metabolic and endocrine disorders. Bringing these investigators together has contributed to substantial advances in these fields, and promoted new collaborations between fields. The number of attendees has steadily grown and now exceeds 140 with an intentional balance of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty, and established investigators. The 4th ISZBC is being held in Pacific Grove, California at Asilomar from September 14th-19th, 2014, and will be organized by a diverse and experienced team of investigators. Asilomar is ideally suited for a meeting of this size and has been chosen because it provides an exceptional environment for participant interaction and scientific exchange. Our conference is the premier and only scientific venue focused exclusively on the field of zinc biology. The ISZBC strongly supports the development of the next generation of researchers including those from underrepresented populations and highly values trainee development and diversity. The ISZBC; 1) encourages the exchange of unpublished data; 2) is highly interactive between young and established investigators to foster meaningful collaborations; and 3) promotes networking between investigators, trainees and their respective institutions from around the world. As a society we are driven by innovation and discovery. As a testament to this, we have a separate scientific program committee that has recruited the top senior and junior talent in established and emerging areas of zinc biology regardless of society affiliation. The 2014 conference will integrate junior faculty/trainee podium presentations into every scientific session. Five graduate student or postdoctoral fellows chosen from submitted abstracts are also invited to present orally, providing these trainees with an invaluable opportunity to showcase their research. We propose to select from abstract submissions ten U.S. trainees for registration waivers, focusing on underrepresented minorities. Importantly, this year's ISZBC will have an interactive forum focused on career development for trainee attendees. Special efforts have been made in general to encourage attendance by underrepresented minorities in science, including women. Thus, the ISZBC supports a variety of activities that are directly relevant to the scientific missions of the National Institutes of Healh and public health.